trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotrimp
Robotrimp is an imp which spawns exclusively in Bionic Wonderland. It's also a permanent upgrade in the form of a pet Robotrimp. Pet Robotrimp Completing Bionic Wonderland will award the player with a pet Robotrimp. "There seems to be a small RoboTrimp that you appear to have orphaned. You decide to take him with you, since you're pretty good at training stuff. He deals '''20%' extra damage for you, and has a special ability. You can learn more about the special ability by hovering over the new icon by your soldiers. You also found a map to a more powerful version of the Bionic Wonderland. You would bet there's another RoboTrimp who needs 'rescuing' in there."'' Unlocking/Upgrading Once unlocked, the pet Robotrimp stays in the game forever. Using the Portal does not reset it. Bionic Wonderland does not have to be completed multiple times. However, using the Portal will make the pet Robotrimp active ability disappear until the player breaks the planet (if you click where the button would be, you can activate it early to be used on the improbability at the end of zone 59.) The passive ability is always applied. Completing Bionic Wonderland will create a new one which will be of a higher level. Completing the next tier of Bionic Wonderland will upgrade the player's pet Robotrimp. Passive ability Each level of the pet Robotrimp will grant the player with an additive 20% damage bonus, which can be observed in the damage breakdown by clicking the Trimps' attack value. MagnetoShriek U nlocking the pet Robotrimp will create an active ability that can be used. The button which controls it can be found under formations and has a chain icon. When active, the pet Robotrimp will decrease the base attack value of the next Improbability that the player encounters. First level of the pet Robotrimp will decrease it by 15%. When used, the player has to wait through a 5 zone cooldown until the ability can be used again. This means that only a maximum of 1 out of 5 Improbabilities can be weakened using this ability. This button has three states: *Red: The active ability is disabled, and will not fire on the next encountered Improbability. *Green: The active ability is enabled, and will be automatically used on the next encountered Improbability. *Gray: The active ability is on cooldown. The number next to the chain icon will display the amount of zones left that must be beaten for the ability to be usable again. Note that the active ability doesn't have to be "clicked" when the player meets an Improbability. The player simply has to make sure the button is set to green beforehand, and it will be automatically used. After the ability goes off cooldown, its state will be set to red (inactive), which will require for it to be enabled again if the player intends to use it on the next Improbability. Levels Every time a higher tier of Bionic Wonderland is completed for the first time in the save file, the pet Robotrimp will be upgraded. Note that multiple completions of a single tier of Bionic Wonderland do not give additional upgrades. After a tier of Bionic Wonderland is completed, completing it again is only used as means of unlocking higher tiers of Bionic Wonderland. Trivia In patch V4, if the player had cleared Bionic Wonderlands above tier VIII prior to the release of the patch, the level of Robotrimp was reset down to 8, meaning that all the Bionic Wonderlands above VIII (level 230) were needed to be finished again. Navigation Category:Imps